1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk player with disk changer functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A disk player with disk changer functions is well known. The disk player of this type typically includes a removable stacker or magazine for storing a plurality of disks. In a position of the stacker installed in the disk player, a desired one of disks stored in the stacker may be transported to a disk-reading position in opposition to a disk-reading device.
However, in such a conventional disk player a disk not loaded into the stacker can not be played without first removing the stacker to load the disk thereinto. If the stacker is fully loaded, one of the disks must be removed to make room for the new disk. Then, the stacker should be again installed into the disk player. This makes the loading and playing of a single disk troublesome and inconvenient.
This can be overcome in a disk player disclosed in a co-pending application Ser. No. 07/572,050, filed Aug. 23, 1990, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,001, which comprises a nondetachable stacker for receiving a plurality of disks in a concentric array, a plurality of subframes each adapted to receive a disk and a single main frame adapted to receive one of the subframes. The main frame is movable between a disk-reading position inside the player and a disk-inserting/removing position outside the player. When the main frame stands in the disk-inserting/removing position, a disk may be inserted into or removed from the subframe received therein.
In this disk player, the main frame carrying thereon the subframe should be reciprocated between the disk-reading position and the disk-inserting/removing position, and the subframe alone should be reciprocated between an operative position wherein it is carried by the main frame remaining in the disk-reading position and a standby position wherein it is received in the stacker. It is preferable to adopt a single drive mechanism which is engageable with the main frame for reciprocation thereof, as well as is engageable with the subframe for reciprocation thereof. The drive mechanism should be equipped with means for releasing engagement with the main frame when the subframe is to be separated away from the main frame in the disk-reading position toward the stacker.
In the conventional and above-referred updated disk player with disk changer functions, the stacker is mounted elevatably with respect to the drive mechanism adapted to transport a disk-carrier with mutual engagement, so that one of stairs in the stacker may be selected for playback or storage of the disk. It is preferable that engagement between the drive mechanism and the disk-carriers are released when the latter are stored in the stacker for smooth elevation of the stacker.